Things are changing
by carson34
Summary: Callen and Lauren are back with a new changes that will impact their life in a good or a bad way. Can they find their way back to each other
1. Happy Mother's day!

**Author Note:** There's a lot of author note for this storyline. So let's get started with them. 1. The sequel to Time Changes everything won't be posted until next week. I know that I promised this weekend but it got really busy. 2. Emails are not working so I am posting links on my twitter account. "Carson34ff" so follow there. 3. Happy Mother's day 4. This chapter is just the beginning of this storyline.

* * *

**Mother's day**

Lauren woke up to find Callen not in bed and then she hears laughing and knows that he is making her breakfast. Their daughter Emma is about three-year old and things were changing in their family. She and Callen have had trouble since his recent case. She was hoping today would change her relationship again for the better.

The kids finally came into the room with her breakfast and Callen was nowhere in sight. She looks over to see her three-year old daughter crying.

"Mommy, are you and daddy getting divorced?" Emma asks her mother.

"No baby. We will work it out." She promises her daughter. "Come on and let's celebrate my day as a family."

* * *

**Two hours later**

It's been two hours since the kids had seen their father and Lauren was starting to get worried and so she tried her husband's cell. It went straight to voicemail and she left him a message. It was around 7pm when he finally got home and so the kids were in bed. She was waiting for him on the couch.

"Where have you been?" She asks her husband.

"No where that concerns you." He says coldly to her.

"What is going on with you?" She responds to him.

"Nothing. Why?" He counters back to his wife as he goes to get some beer.

"Because ever since your case, you have acted weird. Please talk to me." She begs her husband. "Our daughter thinks that we are getting a divorce."

"I don't know what you want me to say." He responds in a louder voice. "I am still here."

"what happen on that case?" She asks again as he gets up and walks out of the house and leaves. She heads upstairs while crying and climbs on his side of the bed. She just found out that she is pregnant again with their fourth child and not sure about her future with her husband at the time.

* * *

**Sam's house**

Callen arrived to his best-friend's house still upset about what is going on with him and Lauren. It's been really hard on him since the case that changed his relationship with his wife. He had found photos of the kids and Lauren being followed and he is trying to distance her from him to keep her safe. He heads to the door and knocks on it. Sam lets him stay there for the night.

"G. You need to tell her what's going on before you lose her for good." Sam informs him.

"I know but how can I tell her that I can't protect her or the kids from this person." He responds him with fear in his voice. Sam says good night and heads back upstairs leaving Callen in his thoughts. Both him and Lauren don't get that much sleep. They both wonder when things are going to change again.

* * *

**Author Note: **Alright that's it for the mother's day special. The next chapter will be posted on Monday, May 20, 2013 and please review and let me know what you think. You can tweet me at "Carson34ff" and let me know what you think.


	2. Pregnancy scare

Author Note: Alright I am back with the second chapter of this storyline. I might get this up by May 17, 2013. Three days earlier than expected. Thank you all for the great reviews.

The next morning

Callen woke up around 5 in the morning and heads for a run. He is honestly wishing that things would go back to normal with him and Lauren but it's hard. His phone starts to beep letting him know that he has a text coming in.

He opens it to read: I need you to come and take the kids to school for me today.

He responds back to it: Alright. I will be there in forty minutes. just have them ready to go.

He heads back to Sam's house and gets ready to leave to get his kids. He remembers the last time that he told her that he loved her was when they started the case. He gets to the house and finds all three of his kids ready to go. He puts Emma and Elizabeth in their car seats and Eric sits in his seat.

"Dad, are you and mom going to get a divorce?" Eric asks his father. He looks down on the floor and is shocked that their son is now asking about it.

"No buddy. Mommy and I are going to work this out." He says hopefully as he looks at the door and sees his wife. He gets into the car and drives off. Lauren grabs her purse and walks to her car to start it when she notices Sam's car sitting there. She walks over to him and he gets out.

"What's going on?" Sam asks his friend.

"I am not telling you until I talk to my husband about it. Are you ever going to talk about what happen to the case that changed my marriage?" She asks him trying to countering the question.

"I am letting G handle that." Sam says to her.

"Then stay out of my business." Lauren says rudely to him.

"He has the right to know what is going on with you or the kids. Since I don't think that it's the kids then I know it about you. Come on tell me what's going on." Sam reveals to her. "I just want to help you."

"I know and I appreciate it. I just need to know what's going on with him so we can work thou this." Lauren says to her friend. "I need to go before I am late."

Lauren gets into her car and drives to get to her doctor appointment to check on the new baby. She needed to tell Callen about the baby when she walks out to her car, she finds a man standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"yeah you can get into my car." The man says pointing a gun at her. She gets into the car and she is tied up. She hopes that Callen will notice that she is missing.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Callen walks into the blue pin after trying to call Lauren for about eight times. He has a feeling that something is going on. He walks over to Eric.

"Hey i need you to find where my wife is right now. I have a bad feeling right now." He tells Eric.

"I don't know. I need to check with Hetty about." Eric says to his friend. Hetty walks into the room and notice that there is something going on with Callen.

"Hey what's going on?" She asks the boys.

"Something wrong with Lauren. She is not answering her phone at all. I need Eric to trace her phone." Callen tells her.

"Alright do it Eric." Hetty says knowing that he is right that there is something going on with her.

"He is right. There is something that is going on with her. Her phone is at the warehouse." Eric says to him.

"Send me the location to my phone." Callen says running out to go and find his wife. He drives to the warehouse where her phone is at and he heads to go into the buliding when Sam arrives.

"Hey Eric called and said that there is something going on with Lauren right now and I am here to help." Sam says to his friend as they start to go thou the building. They find her tie up and he runs towards his wife. He unties her and wraps his arms around her.

"I am so sorry." He tells her as he gives her a kiss. "I am sorry for pushing you away."

"It's okay." She tells him while they walk out. "They are still here Callen."

"Where?" He asks her.

"I don't know. I just know that it's a trap. Why do you think that they let you find me?" She says to him.

"I don't know why but we need to get you out of here." He says to her.

"Wait, there is one more thing." She says to her husband as there is gunfired and she is shot in the leg. She collaspes to the floor with his arms around her.

"Hey, Look at me. You are going to be fine. The kids need you. I need you." He says to her. "Sam, call a bus." Sam took care of the men that shot Lauren and they take her to the hospital.

* * *

**Three hours later**

Callen sat in the waiting room after finding out that his wife was pregnant but did not tell him about it. They had to make sure that both her and the baby were okay. The doctor comes out and heads over to Callen.

"Is she okay?" Callen asks her doctor.

"Yeah she is fine." The doctor says to him.

"What about my baby?" Callen asks him.

"I don't know yet. It's too early to tell." The doctors says right as Lauren starts waking up. Callen walks into the room and smiles at his wife. They are finally getting things to change but will their baby pay the price.

* * *

**Four hours later**

They were still making sure that Lauren and the baby were doing good. They were showing good signs and the parents started to relax. It's been a while since he got to spend time with her.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He says while kissing his wife.

"Not lately. I love you too." She responds to her husband.

"I am so glad and thankful that you stay with me." he says to her.

"it's not hard to." She reveals to her husband.

They are finally released the next day and find out that Sam took the kids for the weekend giving the parents some time alone which they were happy about.

* * *

**Author Note: **Alright that's it for this chapter and I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Tomorrow I will have another chapter of Great Father posted and the season finale of NCIS:LA posted which will have an OC. Don't forget to find me on twitter "Carson34ff".


	3. Waiting time

Author Note: Alright it's time to write another chapter in this storyline. I am so glad that alot of you are reading this and I just want to thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter "Carson34ff".

* * *

**Coming Home**

Callen was bringing her home and knew that they needed to tell the kids about the new baby. They planned to gather them up tonight and let them know. Callen helps her get into the house and puts her on the couch. Callen put his hand on her stomach.

"I love you." He says to her as he gives her a kiss. "I can't believe that we are expecting another baby."

"I know. I can't believe that we are almost four months along. I just found out that day too." Lauren tells her husband.

"Maybe we should celebrate the baby." He says giving his wife a kiss.

"The kids are due home any moment." She says as their front door opens and in come Eric, Emma, and Elizabeth. Sam's wife, Michelle, had taken the girls for the day and picked up Eric from school.

"Hey mommy." Elizabeth says to her mommy. She climbs up onto the couch and pushes her dad away from her mommy. She is clearly a mommy girl while Emma is a daddy's girl. Callen picks up their other daughter while their son sat on the other side of Lauren.

"Mommy and I need to tell you something." Callen says as he tickles his daughters.

"Is mommy pregnant?" Emma asks her parents. They both smiled at their daughter and knew that she is very smart and knows what is going on.

"yes." Lauren tells her daughter.

"When?" Elizabeth asks her mother.

"Sometime this fall." Lauren says to her daughter. They spend the rest of the time with their kids.

* * *

**Five months pregnant**

It was bedtime for all the kids and Callen is getting the girls down since Lauren was in bed already. Callen finally came into their bedroom and lay in their bed. Tomorrow he had to take the morning off for her doctor's appointment and so they can find out what they are going to have. They both hoped for a baby boy this time around. When they get out of the doctor's office, they are happy with the results of the baby's gender.

"So now that we know that we are having, do you want to do a gender reveal party?" Lauren asks her husband.

"We can do that. Why don't we do it with my team and our family and friends?" Callen asks her.

"Yeah. I like the sound of that. I am sure that the kids are going to be happy with the gender of their new baby sibling." Lauren says as he helps her into the car. He drops her off at their house and heads to work. She starts to plan the reveal.

* * *

**Saturday- Gender reveal! **

Callen and Lauren are finishing up their decorations and they knew that this week had been hard for the kids. They had asked about the gender all week. They had everyone there and getting ready.

"Alright, you guys. are you ready for the gender be revealed?" Callen says to their family and friends.

"Yes." They all said in together.

"Alright we are having twins. One is a little boy and a little girl." Lauren says to everyone giving them a shocked.

"Have you guys picked out names for the twins?" Sam asks his friend.

"we do but we are going to keep it a secret for another couple of the weeks." Lauren says to them.

* * *

**Eight months pregnant**

Being pregnant with twins was hard on both of them. Callen managed to get the nursery together for both of the babies. Today he was taking the kids to the zoo while she took some time together. Michelle came over to do a girls day with her.

"Hey, so what do you want to do?" Lauren asks her best-friend.

"Lets go get our nails done and invite Kensi and Nell to do it." Michelle says to her friend.

"Alright that sounds like a plan." Lauren says as they leave the house and head to the nail place. They enjoy the day together and by the time that they get home. The kids and Callen are past out on the couch. She knew that she could not leave the girls there so she manages to pick up Lizzie and take her to her bed and then do the same with Emma. She leaves Callen and Eric in the couch and heads to bed. Callen woke up about 1 and carries their son to his bed. He then climbs into their bed and falls back to sleep.

* * *

**Author Note:** Alright that's it for this chapter. Chapter 4 will be posted next week! I hope that you like this chapter and please review. You guys are amazing!


	4. Babies arrive!

Author Note: Now that Chapter 3 is posted on the Promise and now it's time to work on the next chapter of this storyline. Please follow me on twitter "Carson34ff". Thank you for all the great reviews.

* * *

**That night**

Callen helped putting their kids bed before he climbs into their bed. He sees Lauren was sound asleep. He falls asleep and the next morning he wakes up to find their daughter there. Callen gets out of the bed and gets ready for work. He leaves for work and notices that someone is watching his house. He need to protect his family so he walks towards the car that has sat there for a couple of minutes.

"Can I help you?" Callen asked the man as he started the car.

"No. but you can get into the car." He said pointing a gun to him. "I know who you are and I need your help."

Callen knew that he need to do what he was being told since the man knew about his wife and kids. Lauren woke up and had a weird feeling about something. She calls her husband's cell phone and it goes to voicemail. She leaves a message. After two hours, he still had not called her back and so she tries again. Lauren is starting to feel more contraction and calls Sam to come and get her to take her to the hospital. Sam arrives and walks into the house.

"Hey, where's G?" Sam asked her as he helped her into the car.

"I don't know. I thought that he was on a case with you guys." Lauren said confused about what is going on.

"Alright just relax. I am going to find him as soon as I get you to the hospital." Sam said driving her to the hospital. He knew that he need to find him as soon as he can.

* * *

**Three hours later- Callen**

Callen took out his cell phone to see that he has messages for both Sam and Lauren. The man turns around to find Callen with the phone out and grabs it.

"Wait. My wife is pregnant right now. I need to check on her and make sure that she is okay. Can I do that?" Callen said to the man. He checks his voicemail to find out that she is in labor. "Can you please let me go so I can be with my wife?"

"Why?" The man said to Callen.

"She's in labor. I need to be there for her and my babies. Please. I have helped you for the past three hours and now I need you to help me." Callen said to the man.

"I will think about it." The man said leaving the room. Callen pulls out his cell phone and dials the number for an agent in trouble. He knows that Sam is going to find him.

* * *

**The hospital**

Lauren has been in labor for about three hours when Sam's phone went off. He had stayed with her thou the beginning stages but she knew that he needed to go.

"Go, find him" Lauren told him.

"I will and I will bring him back here. Don't worry." Sam promised to her. He leaves the room and finds the man. Sam headed to the headquarters and Eric made sure that Callen was okay. He heads to the location with the rest of the team to find out what is going on. They take over the building to arrest the man and right as Callen reaches to the hospital, their son is born and she is starting to give birth to their daughter. Callen holds his wife's hand right as she is giving birth to their baby girl.

* * *

**Three days later**

Callen was taking Lauren and the twins home and introduce them to their sisters and brother. They were sure that Eric and Emma were going to be fine but was not sure about Elizabeth since she was their youngest up until the babies were born.

* * *

**Author Note:** I decided not to reveal the names of the babies. Don't worry the hospital already knows their names. Please read and let me know what you think the names should be. Also Don't forget to tune in next week for the new chapter!


	5. Homecoming!

Author Note: hey guys, I am back with another update of this storyline. I hope that you like it. Please read and review.

* * *

**Bringing home babies**

Callen and Lauren are taking the twins home for their first night. They were getting into the car when his cell phone starts to ring and it's Hetty wanting to know what time are they going to get home. Callen told her that they would be home in about a hour. When he hangs up the phone, he knows that she is going to want to know what it was about.

"Who was that?" She asked her husband as he puts his son in the car. They had decided to name their son Ethan Michael and their daughter Eliza Rose. They decided to keep the "E" name theme going. Now that they have five kids and know that they are not going to have anymore children.

"It was Hetty. She wants to know what time that we are coming home." Callen said to her as he helps her get into the car and then puts their daughter into the car. He climbs into the car and drives home.

* * *

As They pull into the driveway, they see many cars in front of their house and wonder what is going on. Callen climbs out of the car to get the twins and his wife out of the car. They walk into the house where they are surprise by the rest of the team there to celebrate the birth of the babies. The rest of the night, the family enjoys their first night together with the twins.

* * *

Author Note: Alright I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Hospital

Author Note: It's time for chapter 6 of this storyline and I am sorry that it's been a long time since I update but as you know that my computer has decided to be a butt with the blinky light. So next weekend, I am hoping to get my new computer. This chapter might be small but soon it will be longer.

* * *

It's been about two months since they brought home the twins from the hospital. The older kids wanted to spent time with their parents. Today, Eric was going with Callen to work with the permission of Hetty.

"Dad, I can't believe that I get to go with you." Eric said to his father as they are driving to work.

"I know, buddy. I am excited that you are coming today with me." Callen revealed to him. His son just turned 13 and had a new brother and sister at home that he knew that they need to spend more time with their son.

* * *

Lauren was at home with their other children Emma, Elizabeth, Eliza and Ethan. It was almost time for nap and Emma is having a no go for nap.

"Mommy, I don't want to go down for nap." said the five year old.

"baby, you need to take nap or you are going to have a timeout." Lauren said to her daughter as she still did not take a nap so she follow thou with the timeout and then after five minutes she took her daughter upstairs and put her into the bed.

Around 2pm, Lauren went upstairs to check on the kids and found most of them awake. She went to check on Emma who was still sound asleep in her bed so Lauren took the other kids downstairs for their play time. It's almost time for the boys to get home so she goes to check on Emma again. Callen and Eric came home right as she comes down the stairs. Emma has been sleeping since 1pm. Callen goes up to check on his daughter. He notices that is burning up so he picks up her to carry her downstairs. He calls Sam to come and watch the kids while he and Lauren take her to the doctor.

"Mom, is she okay?" Eric asked asked his mom about his sister.

"We don't know about what is going on with her but we are going to get her check out. Uncle Sam is going to come up and stay with you guys." Callen informed his son. Sam came into the house and they head to the hospital to find out what is going on with their daughter. The doctor just said that she had a fever and they got it back down.

"Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?" Lauren asked her daughter as Callen hands her to Lauren. They got home and ate dinner. Around 8pm, they got the kids to bed and then they climb their own bed. The next morning, Emma woke up feeling better and was playing with her brothers and sisters.

* * *

Author note: alright I know this chapter is short but please review.


	7. fourth of July

Author Note: I decided to keep up with the holidays fanfiction. This one is for Callen and Lauren from "things are changing". I hope that you like it.

* * *

Callen walked into into the kitchen to find his wife cooking some lunch. He smiled at her as he watched her make it.

"Are you going to help me?" Lauren asked her husband. "Where are the kids?"

"They're playing in the living room." He revealed to her as he wrapped his arms around her. "What do you need help with?"

"Everything if you want Sam and his family to come up here" she revealed to him as she got back to making dinner. Callen started to help his wife making dinner. Sam got there about five minutes later with the family and the fireworks for them to set off. Michelle came into the kitchen to help her as Callen thanked her for taking over. Callen sat down on the couch to watch the kids. Lauren walked into the room to find the boys watching the kids playing. She sat on his lap surprising him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Michelle walked out of the kitchen and smiled at Sam who was playing with their kids. She was surprised that he was wrestling with Callen. They had a fun afternoon and then got ready for the fireworks. The kids loved watching Callen and Sam set them off. Eric got to help a little bit while being watched by Callen and Sam. They go to bed around midnight and sleep into ten am.

* * *

Author Note: that's it for the fourth of July. I promised for the next holiday will have a longer word count. Happy fourth of July.


	8. more to the brothers

Author Note: I am working on the next chapter of this storyline. My goal for this chapter is going to be longer then before. I am hoping to have it up by Friday night but I don't know when. My goal for this chapter is for it to have 1,500 words.

* * *

It's Monday morning and Callen has to go back to work. They haven't been told if they got a new case yet. They were sitting in their joint office and decided to find out what is going on with their holiday weekend.

"What did you guys do for your vacation?" Callen asked his team.

"Celebrate the freedom and visiting my family." Kensi revealed to them. it seems like Deeks and Kensi started to do something together but didn't want to share with the team. Callen watches the look that they are giving each other. Since they did not have a case, they decided to head to the gym while Kensi and Deeks head to the shooting range. Callen decided to asked him what he thought about the relationship of Kensi and Deeks.

"So what do you think of Kensi and Deeks's relationship?" Callen asked his friend.

"With the way that Kensi is with him?" Sam responded to him. "There is no way for that."

"You never know that. I mean look at Lauren and myself. I never thought that we would get back together again and we did." He revealed to him.

"yeah that's because you guys are meant to be together." Sam said to his friend as they cleaned it up and got ready to go home.

* * *

Callen walked into the house and smiled as he saw his family and was happy to see that he got back Lauren and their family. That night, they got into bed and fall asleep. The next morning, Callen woke up and checked on the kids who were still sleeping. He decided to go for his run when he sees someone following him. the man comes up behind him and knocks him out cold. The next thing, he knew that he was in a warehouse with Lauren's brother and ex-boyfriend standing in front of me.

Callen thinks to himself that this doesn't look good for him now but He knows that he needs to get out of it so his team better find him soon so that this doesn't hurt his family. It was about keeping them in the dark.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Callen asked the men that took him.

"You know why." Lauren's brother said to him. "We want to make you suffer like my sister made us suffer and when the truth comes out that your wife is not who she says. Then you will leave her and take the kids."

"No, I am not leaving my wife so you can forget about that." Callen stated that to them. "I don't care what she did to you but kidnapping a federal agent is a big mistake. Let me go and I promise you that my team won't come after you."

* * *

Lauren knew that there is something wrong with Callen. He had not the check at all today and normally he does. She pulls out her phone out of her pocket to call him. It goes straight to voicemail and she leaves a message for him to call her back. After hours of not hearing from him, she calls Sam to find out what is going on with Callen.

"Hey do you know what is going on with Callen?" Lauren asked the minute that he answered the phone.

"I was just about to call you. G is missing now." Sam revealed to her as she started to cry. She hung up and cried as her oldest son canes up to her.

"Mom what's wrong?" Eric asked his mom as he watched her start to cry again. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Where's dad?"

"I don't know where he is and either does uncle Sam." She revealed to him "but I know that he is going to be back soon."

"I hope soon" Eric said right when he see his younger siblings come into the room. They all can tell that there is something going on with their mom.

It's been two weeks since anyone has seen or heard from Callen. Sam finally track down Lauren's brother Michael and her ex-boyfriend David. He interview them and they seem nervous. They did not think that anyone was following them back to the warehouse.

"We need to move him now. I think that man is on to us." David figured out. They started to make plans to get moving when they heard the door opened and here came Chameleon walking into the room.

"It's about time." David said to him as he sat down on a chair.

"I run on my schedule. Plus I had something to do." He responded

"Better not be my sister or her kids." Michael respond in a warning tone.

"I might as well go in and see out hostage." He said as he stands up and walked into the room where they were holding Callen.

"Well hello agent Callen." He said to him as Callen gave him a look. "What? Surprised to see me here."

"My question is why are you working with them?" Callen asked him.

"Who said that I was working with them?" He questioned.

"I figured that is why you were here. If you are not here to help, then why are you doing here?" Callen asked him.

"I made a deal with Sam. He figured that the men that took you were going to find someone who hated you as much as I do." He revealed. "Sam is on his way."

The men walked into the room before Callen had a chance to get more out of him. The men untied Callen.

"We need to move." Derek said to him as there was a bang at the door. Callen sees his team walked into the room and knew that tonight he would be home again.

* * *

Lauren's oldest brother Steve came into town for a visit and helped his sister while Callen was gone. He hoped that Callen would be back soon since the kids were really missing him along with the fact so was his heard the phone ringing letting them that Callen was found and being taken to the hospital. Lauren asked her brother if he could watch the kids and he did not have a problem with it.

Lauren got to the hospital to find the team waiting for her to see him first. She walked into the room and smiled at her husband as she put her bag down.

"Where have you been? Who did this to us?" Lauren asked her husband.

"Baby, you don't want to know who did this. They are being taken care of right now." He said to her while taking her hand in his. "How are the kids?"

"They are doing better now that you are back home." She said as the doctor came into the room and gave him the all clear to go home and be with his family. It felt great to go home and be with his family. He knew that keeping the fact that her brother and ex-boyfriend were the ones that did it to him could cost him everything. He need to protect her from this. He just hope that it was done and boy was he wrong.

* * *

Callen and Lauren were watching the kids play and she really wanted to know who took him away from them for a while.

"Who kidnapped you?" Lauren asked her husband as he looked away. "I have the right to know."

"Fine. It was your brother and your ex-boyfriend. See this is why I did not want you too know." Callen said as he saw the look on her eyes. She was upset that he would think that it was her brother that took him.

"My brothers love you." She claimed to her husband. They don't talk for the rest of the night.

Right as it was the kids bedtime, they didn't notice that someone was watching the kids and thought that everything was fine. However, after being in bed for a couple of hours, someone broke into the house and kidnapped the kids and Lauren to only disappeared into the middle of the night.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you guys for reading this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Of course you guys can follow me on Twitter carson34ff where I will update as much as I can. Thank you all for the support that you guys have given to me. let me know what you want to see next. I hope that you all had a wonderful Fourth of July and great week. I don't know when the next update is going to be. I still haven't gotten my new computer hopefully it will be soon.


	9. the ending

Author Note: I can't believe that it's been this long since I updated so I am back with the last chapter of this storyline. Thank you all for your reviews that I got in this storyline. I am thinking about doing another storyline for Callen and OC. I hope that you like the ending. I am going to try to make this really long and get it posted by next Monday. Thank you all for staying and reading this storyline. I hope to have it up by July 31, 2013 which means that it's needs to be edited by July 30, 2013.

* * *

Callen woke up to find his wife and children missing and knew that maybe their cameras picked up something so he went to check them out. He got his feeling confirmed since someone had broken into their house and so he called Sam to get started to find his family. Sam arrived about twenty minutes later with both Kensi and Deeks.

"Don't worry G. We will find them and bring them back." Sam said to his friend as they got down to finding clues on where they went.

"I hope so." Callen responded to his best-friend. It's been two hours since I woke up to find out what that my wife and kids are gone. We spend the whole time going thou the videos feeds and then decided to have the rest of the team in on this case. We needed to find them. The team finally finds them in two hours hand he is taking them to the hospital to make sure that they are okay. The doctor cleared them after being kidnapped. Callen brought his family home and got them to take a nap.

* * *

a couple days later, Callen walked into the kitchen and found his family sitting eating their lunch.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Callen asked his family as he sat down next to his daughter.

"We're eating lunch, daddy." Emma said to her father as he started to tickle her. Lauren just watches her husband with their daughter as the kids finished up eating.

"Honey are you okay?" Callen asked his wife as she snapped back to reality.

"Yeah I am fine." She responds to him.

"Okay." He answers her as he starts to eat his lunch. He was supposed to be back in the office around one and its only 12:15 right now. Around 12:45, he starts to head back to work and even he wants to be with her and the kids.

Around five o'clock, he was on the way home and she is getting dinner ready. Eric comes running into the kitchen.

"Mom, where is dad?" Eric asked his mother.

"He is on the way home right now." Lauren respond to her son as she continued to make dinner.

"Okay mom." He said as he went back to play his game. Callen gets home about ten minutes later and they sit down with the kids and eat their dinner. They have a family game night before turning in for the night.

Six months later, Callen and the team got a case in Hawaii. Callen is packing up for a couple of days and has to say goodbye for a couple of days.

"I love you. Please be safe over there." Lauren said to her husband as he wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug and a kiss.

"I will and love you too." Callen said to her as he let go and walked to the car. He got to the airport and found Sam waiting for him.

"How was the good bye?" Sam asked his friend as they got on the plane.

"It's a little hard for Lauren after the kidnapping." He said to him.

"I asked Michelle to check on Lauren and the kids." Sam revealed to him. They got the case finished in Hawaii but they learned that the stuff they were after were on the way to LA. They got on the private plane and got there not fast enough. Luckily they found them just in time saving everyone. Callen got home around ten pm and the kids were sleeping in their own bed. Callen got into bed and smiled when he saw his wife sleeping in their bed. Callen was almost asleep when Lauren turned over and laid her head on his chest. The next morning, Callen woke up to find her looking at him.

"Hey we got about twenty minutes until the kids wake up." Lauren said to her husband as they started to kiss. They make love and after they are done, the kids come running into the room and jumped on the bed and then cuddles with their parents.

The End!

* * *

Author Note: alright sorry for the lack of updates. My life has been picking up and I finally have the day off to write this chapter. I am pretty sure that this is the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like it all. So make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. Have a great day and night. Soon I will have a new storyline for Callen do give me reviews. Please follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update more than my personal Twitter account.


End file.
